


headcannons 4 karasuno

by axizuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, Karasuno Family, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axizuh/pseuds/axizuh
Summary: LOL i just thought of this at 2am and i thought it was pretty accurate so i wanna post it so tell me if its accurate in the comments
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	headcannons 4 karasuno

karasuno headcannons  
what i think the karasuno team would be like in 2021 minus corona virus exsisting  
my opinions

daichi  
\- he would have about 400 instagram followers, half of them coming from sugawara and kiyokos posts  
\- his instagram feed would be really dry and he would post once every lifetime  
\- his snap score would be like 89,459 , a pretty high amount but considering he's a third year kinda low  
\- he would have a tiktok account with one post and that post would be when suga took his phone and made a tiktok with tanaka and noya  
\- him and suga hang out all the time so he became a little bit popular because of sugawara  
\- daichi is lowkey boring  
\- prob wouldnt go to college parties willingly  
\- rlly clingy when sick

sugawara  
\- he would have like 2979 instagram followers, just cause he's so "nice" and gets along with everyone  
\- his instagram feed would just be pictures of him at parties or hanging out with friends  
\- whenever he posts on instagram everyone reposts his post on their story  
\- his snap score would be like 687,932 , he knows alot of people and snaps alot of them too  
\- he would have a tiktok account with like 600 followers, one viral video of him, daichi, kiyoko, and asahi and everyone is simping for him and kiyoko in the comments  
\- suga was friends with alot of upperclassmen as a 1st year, thats part of the reason he knows so many people  
\- teachers let him do whatever he wants  
\- parents are lowkey rich  
\- sugawara can lowkey be really mean and twofaced if he wants to be  
\- definetly would go to college parties  
\- rlly cranky when sick and super pale

asahi  
\- he would have like 200 instagram followers, and his account would be private  
\- his snapscore would be like 25,000 , he doesnt snap alot of people  
\- he would definetly have a secret cooking tiktok account with like 30k  
\- stuttered alot in front of teachers so they like him because he is so quiet  
\- definetly would not go to college parties  
\- he acts the same when he is sick tbh

noya  
\- he would have like 1367 instagram followers  
\- his snap score would be like 208,923 , he knows people from parties he gets invited to by sugawara  
\- he and tanaka would definetly have the funniest tiktok, and would always record funny moments from volleyball  
\- nishinoya knows alot of 3rd years and 1st years so he kinda knows everyone in the school  
\- the teachers hate his guts  
\- sometimes nishinoya and takana say something subtly rude but they dont notice it would hurt ur feelings  
\- gets invited to college parties by suga  
\- nishinoya acts like a whole baby when hes sick

tanaka  
\- he would have like 1549 instagram followers, a little more than noya because some of his sisters friends follow him  
\- he has a shoe reselling instagram account with like 8k  
\- his snap score would be like 199,793  
\- him and noya prob have a share tiktok account where they prank people on the team  
\- all the teachers hate him  
\- knows alot of 3rd and 1st years  
\- him and noya invited hinata to an underclassmen only party  
\- gets invited to college parties by suga  
\- very whiny when sick

enoshita  
\- he would have like 700 instagram followers, most of them from his upperclassmen and fellow 2nd years  
\- his snap score would be 98,637 , he only got snap because of tanaka and noya  
\- he doesnt post on his tiktok account ever  
\- teachers love him  
\- goes to a party every once in a while, he would rather stay home and study  
\- he's really laid back and chill  
\- he doesnt get sick.

narita  
\- he would have like 400 instagram followers  
\- his snap score would be 65,493  
\- he only has tiktok because of tanaka and noya  
\- hes just normal in teachers eyes  
\- he actually goes to parties alot, but they are parties of people from other schools  
\- hes very nice and chill  
\- you cant tell if he's sick unless he verbally tells you

kinoshita  
\- he would have like 600 instagram followers  
\- his snap score would be like 87,902  
\- he posts on tiktok alot, but on a secret spam account no one knows about  
\- his english teacher adores him, but is normal in other teachers eyes  
\- he goes to parties with narita  
\- he is so sweet and nice  
\- normal when sick

kageyama  
\- he would have have like 300 instagram followers, but half of them are like volleyball accounts that followed him back  
\- his snap score would be 23,405 , he ONLY got snapchat cause hinata took his phone and made an account for him  
\- he only uses tiktok to watch volleyball videos or his teamates videos  
\- the teachers like him since hes pretty quiet but they feel bad for him that he is so dumb  
\- his parents are prob rich  
\- parents are prob always working  
\- he never went to parties until he started going with hinata  
\- he can get very into the zone when playing volleyball  
\- he gets sick once every 3 years

hinata  
\- he would have like 1,439 instagram followers, he knew alot of ppl in middle school  
\- his snap score would be like 405,302 , he is a very friendly person  
\- his insta feed would be like those photo dump accounts but only dumps of him and his friends  
\- he uses tiktok all the time  
\- his teachers love him  
\- definetly started going to parties with tanaka, noya, and suga and decided to invite kageyama along  
\- hinata is SO sweet  
\- he gets sick rlly easily  
\- he gets attached rlly easily  
\- his parents trust him alot so he can do alot of things

tsukki  
\- he would have like 500 instagram followers, but his account is private  
\- i feel like he doesnt have snapchat, but if he did his snapscore would be like 10,830  
\- uses tiktok but maybe every other day for like 2 hours  
\- all the teachers like him cause he is actually smart  
\- doesnt go to parties  
\- he just doesnt feel like talking unless he is spoken to  
\- he can be mean or nice depends on what he is feeling like  
\- doesnt get sick often

yamaguchi  
\- he would have like 480 instagram followers, with a priv account  
\- his snapscore would be 74,234  
\- uses tiktok all the time and tries to get tsukki to make tiktoks with him  
\- teachers like him  
\- he would get invited to a party but end up not going because he got to nervous  
\- he is so kind but can be mean also  
\- when he is sick you can tell cause he turns green

yachi  
\- she would have like 200 instagram followers cause she never posts  
\- her snapscore would be like 41,439  
\- she, hinata, and yamaguchi makes tiktoks all the time but never get on fyp  
\- she doesnt go to parties alot because she doesnt want to leave the apartment empty  
\- teachers love her and give her extra credit for tutoring  
\- she is super sweet, like a ray of sunshine  
\- she either gets rlly hot or rlly cold when sick

kiyoko  
\- she would have like 3,492 instagram followers, but her ratio sucks cause shes only following like 300  
\- she would only have one post and it would have like 6k likes cause it got on the explore page  
\- her snapscore would be 394,324 she uses it to ghost ppl for fun LOL  
\- she and suga makes tiktoks every once in a while  
\- teachers like her  
\- she goes to parties with suga, but not as much as he does  
\- she is super chill  
\- she never gets sick


End file.
